


The Dragon and His Treasure Trove

by dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Artifacts, F/M, M/M, kind of terrible flirting and pick up lines, museum, reader gets to see Romano's room of hope and dreams, yandere behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones
Summary: History was a piece of humanity that should be preserved and presented to those who sought out the secrets of the past. Education should be free and access to knowledge should be unhindered. These were the thoughts that guided you when you first joined a team of archivists at your local museum and it was the same ideology that you kept to this very day.
Relationships: South Italy (Romano)/Main Character, South Italy (Romano)/Reader, Yandere! South Italy (Romano)/Main Character, Yandere! South Italy (Romano)/Reader





	The Dragon and His Treasure Trove

History was a piece of humanity that should be preserved and presented to those who sought out the secrets of the past. Education should be free and access to knowledge should be unhindered. These were the thoughts that guided you when you first joined a team of archivists at your local museum and it was the same ideology that you kept to this very day. 

You were supposed to come over to some rich politician’s house to retrieve a few artifacts and relics that his family had supposedly been keeping to themselves for centuries. It seemed like a likely story, you thought to yourself. There had been stories where families would pass down relics and heirlooms down the generations, not really knowing their worth until enough time had passed and familial sentiments had worn out. 

When you walked up to the great villa, you had been greeted by two young men. Both were similar in appearance, siblings they had told you. However, while one was fairly tall and utterly adorable, the other was a hair shorter and almost too suave. Already used to the norms of this country, you had ignored both the advances of the brothers and yourself following them into a study on the second floor of the villa. 

There, you saw a room that was positively overflowing with memorabilia and things that looked suspiciously like they were supposed to belong to a museum. Several museums, in fact. However, before you could voice your opinion on what you thought about their extensive collection—and the way the room looked just a tad too cluttered and unkempt to be considered healthy for such ancient possessions, the younger brother ventured further into the room, presumably to get the things that you were supposed to retrieve for the museum. 

While you waited, your eyes roved over the dust that danced through the air, which was only made noticeable by the sunlight filtering through the windows. However, you didn’t notice until too late that you weren’t alone. 

“I see you like our collection.” His voice is smooth and dripping with honey. 

You bit your lip at his tone of voice. You knew his type. He was the sort of man you would see on the streets who would capture ladies with his charm and wit, sensuality practically coating him like a well tailored glove. You rarely fell for those types of men, and you surely wouldn’t fall for one you had just met when it was strictly just for a business meeting. 

Instead of chiding him for the state of disarray the room is in, you nod your head. You never know, the man might call you in again to donate more memorabilia for the museum. Really, it’s more a tactic than a ploy to be polite—both things that are the direct opposite to flirting, but it wasn’t like you were going to admit that. 

“Yes,” you murmur. “It’s an impressive collection. The museum would pay a any amount of money to have a tenth of what you hoard like a dragon here.” 

Your attempt at humor doesn’t reward you with laughter. Feeling like you had overstepped your boundaries, you look to him in apology, but find your voice dying down in your throat before you speak. His eyes…

He speaks before you can dwell more on the darkness that glitters within those emerald depths. 

“Perhaps, that can be arranged.” His lips quirk up and despite your earlier promise to yourself, you find your breath catching in your throat. This man was too beautiful for words. “Maybe you can come again so that we may discuss compensation for more of my collection to be donated for the museum.”

You’re about to say that’s not how donations work, you simply can’t be compensated, but…

He’s coming closer to you now and oh my… Even though the sun is still high in the sky and you can hear his brother puttering about, muttering something about getting all of the right relics into a good box, you can only pay attention to the older brother. 

“What do you say,” he whispers as he leans in close to your ear. “Such a sweet treasure like yourself deserves to have someone take good care of you.”

You should say that his flirting is too cheesy, too out there.

But you can’t. 

There’s something off about this situation, too surreal for you to fully process. 

Before you can push him away, to think more clearly about what has just happened, the younger brother bursts into view, his arms filled with an assortment of boxes. 

“Well, that’s about it! I’m actually surprised that Romano actually wants to let some of these things go!” The brother chuckles. He casts a glance in your direction, his eyes a little too knowing for comfort before he cants his head towards the door. 

You take the hint and begin to walk away, but not before Romano tucks a lock of hair behind your ear and whispers, “You didn’t say no, my dear.”

By God, you really don’t want to say anything with his brother standing right there, but it looks like Romano won’t leave you alone. 

He whispers again, “You like your job, don’t you? I bet the museum would appreciate more donations with even rarer pieces that I happened to have tucked away.”

You can’t say no.

You should.

You know you should.

But people deserve to preserve their history, to know more about their ancestors. If their history was to be hidden away because of your own doing… 

No, you can’t abide by that. You have to do something about that.

So, you nod. Shakily, of course, but it’s the affirmation Romano needs as his smile becomes overwhelming smug and wide.

Just like a dragon promised a priceless treasure. 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not condone yandere behavior outside of fictional settings. Please don’t mistake the actions of fictional characters displayed in works of fiction to be considered harmless in real life.


End file.
